La otra elección
by Mery'Brisingr
Summary: Adara, la joven amazona de Escorpio, deberá enfrentarse a una dificil situación: qué hacer cuando alguien te ve el rostro. Y lo más importante: que pasará si ama a ese alguien... Dejen reviews please!


"**LA OTRA ELECCIÓN" **

Todo estaba impregnado de una inusual oscuridad en el

Santuario Sagrado de Athena.

De pronto un destello violeta cruzó hasta la onceava casa de Acuario. Allí la esperaba impaciente Camus, el Caballero de los Hielos. Ese hombre, la había salvado de tantos peligros que no tenía otra forma de agradecerlo y ella; Adara, aspirante a Amazona de Escorpión aceptó que Camus fuese su maestro en las sombras de la noche.

La chica se esforzaba por no traicionar la confianza que el Caballero de Acuario había depositado en ella y para demostrarle que ya no era una niña indefensa. Además era el único momento del día donde podía estar a solas con aquel chico tan especial que ella amaba, ya que hace poco Hyoga, el Caballero del Cisne; se les unió al entrenamiento nocturno.

Al llegar a la entrada vio a Camus con su usual cara de indiferencia y sus siempre fríos ojos color índigos.

- Adara, llegas tarde – dijo con su inexpresiva voz - ¿con qué te ha retenido esta vez Milo?

- Yo creo que sospecha algo – dijo observando el lugar, con unos extrañados ojos lilas, al no ver a su querido compañero por ninguna parte – creo que sospecha algo de… lo nuestro – susurró – No será fácil seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo.

- En ese caso tendré que hablar personalmente con Milo – Camus se quedó pensativo unos segundos – Ve hacía el Bosque principal, y en el claro donde se encuentra la Fuente de Athena está Hyoga entrenando. Quédate allí con él.

- ¿No vienes? – replicó Adara.

- No, voy a hablar con Milo, si lo que dices es cierto será mejor que se lo diga. Con lo pervertido que es, puede llegar a pensar algo que no es. Dile a Hyoga que espere para comenzar el entrenamiento nocturno, mientras podéis hablar de vuestras cosas ¿no? La noche es el momento oportuno para las confesiones – acabó Camus guiñándola un ojo y con una pícara sonrisa mientras bajaba a Escorpión. Adara quedó helada tras el gesto, pero luego de recuperase se fue en busca de Hyoga.

En el camino iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_ Camus tiene razón, debo confesárselo…pero ¿y si no me acepta? Bueno me conformo con su amistad… ¿y si la pierdo? A ver si después me va a evitar…No sé…_

Al llegar a la fuente se volvió a extrañar al no volver a encontrar a Hyoga allí, pero se alivió tras un momento al pensar en que no iba a poder decirle nada. Decidió que mientras esperaba a que los demás llegaran, podría refrescarse en las cristalinas aguas de la Fuente de Athena. Se descalzó y se metió poco a poco sentándose en el bordillo quedando sus piernas sumergidas. La chica desató la cinta que oprimía su melena azabache, dejando que sus cabellos se esparcieran por su espalda.

-¿Tomando una baño a media noche? – dijo una voz tras Adara. Como primer impulso la chica optó por levantarse, pero al estar con el agua hasta las rodillas, se resbaló. La figura que la había hablado intentó cogerla, pero en un desastroso intento fallido, ambos cayeron alagua.

Antes de que Adara pudiera atacar a la misteriosa figura, ésta salió del agua mostrando una dulce sonrisa acompañada de dos ojos azules, tremendamente emotivos, y unos cabellos rubios como el sol.

-¿Hyoga? – preguntó sorprendida Adara al descubrir la identidad de la figura. La amazona se dio cuenta de que Hyoga la miraba extrañamente, pero con un aire de inocencia. Esa mezcla de sentimiento en sus ojos hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara y dio gracias a que llevaba puesta su máscara. De pronto se llevó las manos a la cara y no sintió el frío acero de la máscara. ¡No la llevaba! Debía de estar en alguna parte de la Fuente. Muy rápidamente se dio la vuelta, saltó el bordillo y huyó del bosque con las manos en la cara. No oyó como Hyoga la llamaba, ni tampoco vio a Camus y a Milo que llegaban al claro del bosque. Sollozando bajó las Casas hasta integrarse en Escorpión. Una vez allí se desplomó en la cama que había en su pequeño cuarto descargando todo el llanto por haber sido ofendida de esa manera. Al rato, escuchó como alguien tocaba su puerta y la voz de Milo.

- Adara – la dijo, pero ella no se molestó en contestar ni en abrir la puerta – Hyoga nos ha contado lo que ha pasado. Quiere hablar contigo para disculparse. Déjale pasar…

-¡No! - cortó la chica – Si lo hace me volverá a ver sin mi máscara. No quiero volver a ser ofendida.

- Adara, lo más importante de ser una amazona y de llevar la máscara, es que en los combates donde representes a tu Diosa, la lleves y con la cabeza bien alta, lo demás es secundario…

- Milo, así no ayudas – le interrumpió Camus – Adara, comprendo que, debido a que tu ofensa es reciente, evites hablar de ello. Te aconsejo como amigo, que te calmes y cuando estés preparada para hablar de ello con Hyoga, por favor dínoslo. Él sabrá esperar.

Las palabras de Camus resonaron en su mente hasta que encontró el descanso en el sueño. Al despertar, Adara recordó todo lo sucedido y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta empapar la tela de la almohada. Se sobresaltó cuando miró el despertador y vio lo tarde que era.

- _Seguro que Milo no quiere hablar de ello _– se dijo – _si no ya me habría despertado. Me pregunto como se sentirá Hyoga_ – las imágenes de lo ocurrido volvieron a su cabeza y sonrió tristemente al recordar como Hyoga la había mirado en la Fuente – _Sé que no fue adrede. No, Hyoga no es así_ - también vino a su memoria una frase de Camus "La noche es el momento oportuno para las confesiones" – _Seguro que a Hyoga le dijo lo mismo… Me apuesto el cuello y no lo pierdo, a que Milo y Camus se compincharon para que Hyoga y yo pudiéramos una noche a solas… Y yo la estropeé_ – las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos violetas al pensar en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora entre Hyoga y ella - _Yo… ¡Tendré que matarlo! _

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la sacó de la cabeza ese horrible pensamiento.

- ¡Adara! Soy yo, Milo. Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor. Juro sobre mi honor de Caballero que no abriré los ojos si tu no me lo ordenas. Te respetaré, pero por favor, me urge que oigas lo que tengo que contarte.

Adara dudó, pero el honor de un Caballero, era algo a lo que Milo le tenía mucho respeto. Nunca bromeaba con ello, así que le dejo pasar. La chica le recibió de espaldas.

- Hyoga ha traído una cosa esta mañana. Puedes mirar – Adara se volteo viendo que Milo sostenía su máscara, pero mirando hacia otro lado. Ella se la puso y se sentó sobre la cama.

- Ahora ya podemos hablar cara a cara ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

- Es acerca del castigo de las amazonas – contestó Milo sentándose en frente suya – A las más jóvenes se os dice que si un hombre os mira el rostro, lo mataréis. Pero, por suerte para ti, eso no es del todo cierto. Las amazonas tienes dos opciones ante esta situación. Matar al hombre o…amarlo.

La cara de Adara era un poema, un torbellino de emociones subían a sus mejillas haciendo que se ruborizase. Pero esta vez, llevaba la máscara.

- En caso de que ames al hombre, ya no será ninguna ofensa que él y sólo él te mire el rostro.

- Milo, quiero hablar con Hyoga. Dile que le espero al anochecer en la Fuente de Athena.

La noche era clara ya que la luna llena cubría todo el camposanto del Santuario.

Cuando Hyoga llegó a la Fuente encontró a Adara de espalda a él, con sus antebrazos apoyados en el bordillo, rozando suavemente el agua con sus dedos.

- Adara – escuchó que la decía – De veras que no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón por la ofensa que cometí y quiero que sepas que te daré mi vida si hace falta, tal como rige la tradición de las amazonas.

Ella se volvió dejando su máscara apoyada en el bordillo de la Fuente. Hyoga, instintivamente, se dio la vuelta; pero Adara lo detuvo con sus manos, obligándole, ahora sí, a mirarla el rostro.

- Cuando alguien ve el rostro de una amazona, sólo ella puede decidir si ha sido una ofensa ya que tiene dos alternativas ante la situación. Una, matar al hombre y dos… amarlo. Si una amazona decide amar al hombre, no se considera una ofensa y entonces ese hombre y sólo él, tiene el privilegio de poder verle el rostro a la amazona.

- Adara¿qué me quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Hyoga extrañado. La muchacha lo abrazó, refugiando su cabeza en el cuello del Cisne.

- Que…yo te amo – le dijo al oído en un leve susurro, como queriendo que sólo él lo oyera.

Hyoga se soltó de su abrazo, para mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, te amo tanto – el Cisne la regaló una tierna sonrisa, mientras que secaba las lágrimas de felicidad de Adara de sus ojos violetas. Felicidad al sabes que era correspondida por el hombre al que amaba.

Hyoga la agarró delicadamente por la cintura, atrayéndola a él, hasta que quedaron tan pegados que ni el aire podía pasar entre ellos. Tomó su rostro y sus labios se encontraron y se besaron. Aquel beso llevaba reprimido largo tiempo, por lo que ambos fueron correspondidos con toda la pasión que disponía el corazón de su amor. Se separaron quedando sus rostros muy juntos. Hyoga la alzó el sus brazos entrando los dos en el agua, para seguir demostrando su amor, mientras que en el suelo reposaba una ya olvidada máscara de amazona...

**FIN **


End file.
